


Not finished product

by LittleRed (Beautifulmoiety)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifulmoiety/pseuds/LittleRed
Summary: I want to write a Jaytim fic based on Taylor Swifts Reputation and will definite finish just I'm not completely happy with that bits I have so here you go.





	Not finished product

It’s true that when I’d found out Jason Todd had died I’d been devastated and had worked hard in order to do right by him as his successor, not his replacement. But the world doesn’t always work the way it seems to from the outside, there is so much more lying just beneath the surface and here is proof. Jason Todd is alive, and I replaced him. Took the one thing he had without even meaning to, though there had been no way for Bruce to know Jason was alive that doesn’t excuse or invalidate his feelings. I just wish Jason was more level headed. Still can’t blame him though, for having been through what he has I guess he isn’t actually doing half as bad as he could. 

Becoming a Crime Lord almost seems appropriate, he definitely has the flare for it, as well as the skills. I almost feel bad for having to fight him, but I made a promise that I intend to keep, he can throw this damn hissy fit all the wants but that doesn’t mean innocent people need to get hurt. Which is exactly why I am here now. There was a 911 call placed about two blocks from here about some supposed gunshots, but let’s be honest if Jason is involved then there definitely was. I’d been working on a lead for a few of his new lackies and their where abouts which had lead to them probably being down here somewhere, but that’s not really enough evidence, so having these possible gunshots has given me a bit of hope. 

I’m standing poised on one of the man closed shops littering the street watching as a few men stand off in the middle of the car lanes like there isn’t something completely ridiculous about that. As if the prove me point an ominous feeling prickles up my back, there’s something off here, and suddenly I get the idea that this is a set up. I walked straight into a goddamn trap like they’d meant for me too and it was all so obvious now. All the vague generalizations of where these assholes could be and now they’re all standing on the sidewalk in front of me with stupid smirks that just dare me to make a move. 

So I do, though not the aggressive one they’d been hoping for. I drop down to the ground nearly soundless aside from the flutter of my cape, putting my hands behind my head and finding out all too late about the presence behind me taking my wrist and cuffing them together. “Hey there replacement.” His voice is in my ear rough and callous like always and nothing like the way my imagination had hoped it would be. 

“How’s it going there, Hood?” I respond, cursing myself internally as he pulls the com out of my ear making sure I had no way of reaching anyone and crushing it with his boot. 

“Better now that you’re here Timmy, thought you might be harder to take down, kinda disappointed.” He laughs humorlessly. 

“Sorry to let you down, not reallying feeling it tonight, got a little thrown around not too long ago, but you know that.” My mind takes me back to a few days ago when I’d broken a window accidentally and fallen into the midst of one of the Hood’s little negotiations. 

“Oh yeah, yeah, how’s that treating you?” His steel toed boot yet again collided with my side sending a chilling pain straight from the bruises’ he’d already left there, and laughing again, though this time he seemed to actually enjoy himself relishing in the pained yelp leaving me. 

“Ah, c'mon, you can do better than that.” I speak through gritted teeth not really ready to let him have the satisfaction of breaking me. 

“And don’t you know it.” His finger runs over the scar maring my neck, and then he straighten up. “Boy’s looks like we caught ourselves a bird, now whaddya think we do with him?”

“How cute,” the two words aren’t much more than a purr over the shouts of Jason’s men, but she catches their attention either way sauntering up. “I’d like to let you do all those lovely things you mentioned just now boys but sadly I’m going to need the birdy.” Her claws trail down my cheek with a faint sting, making my grimace. 

“No can do, Kitty Cat.” Jason’s head is tilted in that condescending way he manages to convey even with that mask of his. 

“Oh come now Hood, I’m sure we can work something out.” She moved to him now teasing trailing her hands over his chest tugging lightly on his leather jacket. 

“Any other day and I’d say yes, but Little Red and I have business right now.” He pushed he hands away and moves back to me pulling harshly on my hands forcing from where he’d had me kneeling and shoving me toward the van that two of the men had opened. 

“Then you won’t mind if I put in a little tip about having seen Red Hood driving off with a certain Robin would you?” Jason laughed again. 

“Do what you want, tell B I’ll be taking real good care for the replacement for him.” A bag is pulled over my head as Selina huffs indignantly. 

“Don’t feel too bad, at least you tried.” I yell back at her before the doors slam shut blocking me from the world. I can hear the shuffling of people moving into the back portion of the van with me and feel a few feet kick my sides without even actually needing to. 

“Since when are you can Catwoman friends?” Jason’s voice is still distorted by the mask he’s wearing. 

“Not friends, just sympathetic. She’s not half bad to talk to, Ivy’s not too bad either. Harley though, that girl-” Jason cuts me off.

“Yeah I know.” There’s a distance to his voice then as is he’d remembering his time with Joker. 

“Got any other friends?” Some slimy sound voice speaks up.

“Got their numbers.” Another pipes up not too far from my covered face. 

“Sorry boy’s you’re not really their type but I’ll let’em know you’re on the market see if they have any friends. And yeah I got friends.” This is such a strange conversation to be having in the back of a van while you’re kidnapping someone. 

“Like who?” This is yet another new voice, I strain my neck looking toward the direction it came from. 

“Well, Cobblepots not bad at chess, Dent likes to paint. Um,” I pause honestly thinking about what else I’ve got on other people. “ DeadShot knits, uh, Riddler likes collages. Oh, fuck, yeah Freeze is writing a book, it’s not too bad, it’s fiction based off of real life Gotham events.” I laugh then remembering how he explained Batman’s origin. “He is so off though man, it’s hard sometimes not to correct him. You’d love it Hood.” 

“Why do you say that?” There’s a tenseness in his tone. 

“He thinks Batman was some street kid, and that he was recruited by the army which is where he learned how to fight. He gets so heated about it insisting that it’s the only logical answer, Riddler doesn’t really help though, likes to rile him up.” I sigh then thinking about all the times Freeze had really started to overheat because of the arguments he’d been in. 

“What about Croc?” Yet another new voice. 

“What about him?” I decide that Jason cuffing like this really isn’t that bad since I have a place to rest my head. 

“What’s he like?” They ask.

“Dunno, doesn’t talk a lot, other than saying he can smell me, or talking about skinning my alive haven’t had a real conversation with him.” The car is filled with hums from with men around me. 

“And Bane.” This time I hum. 

“Bane’s a good guy, feel bad for him really, he’s smart. Doesn’t get enough credit for it either.” Jason speaks against and I turn my head even though I can’t see him. 

“You seem to get along really well with all the wrong people.” I laugh, at that.

“Only cause I’m more hospitable than Batman, let’em do as they please, don’t fight ‘em. They’re already in jail, don’t really see why I need to be more forceful than necessary, they’re still people right?” Some on the guys around me whisper yes’s, approving of my idealiology. 

“That’s going to get you killed.” Jason says above the murmurs, quieting everyone. 

“Maybe, but I don’t really get the whole some-people-are-born-evil thing. Give them the benefit of the doubt. Like Zsasz, he’s a little creepy don’t get me wrong, not exactly the life of the party, but good to talk to, doesn’t give a lot of information though.” Jason laughs.

“You’re friends with Zsasz?” I shake my head though I don’t know if he can see. 

“Never said I was friends with any of them really, just know them, beat the shit out of them sometimes, though Cat, and Ivy, yeah we’re friends.” One of the guys who I’ve learned is entirely too close to me groans then. 

“Ivy is like sin, that body of hers, what I wouldn’t give to have a taste of that.” A few guys mubble in agreement and I burst out laughing loudly, which really doesn’t help the issue with my sides being in pain but I can’t help it. 

“Why are you laughing?” I get a kick in the side. 

“Ow, Fuck, asshole. Anyways if you must know Ivy is with Cat, and technically Harley, but she’s MIA.” There silence following my words, god I wish I could see the light leaving these dick bags eyes. “Didn’t ever think of that did ya’? That’s where you dipshits get everything all wrong is assuming things.” 

“How do we know you aren’t lying, just trying to help keep your little girly safe, mhm?” One says spurring another to talks. 

“Yeah, just don’t want one of us taking her away from you afraid of how good we could make her feel.” He snickers afterward. 

“There you go assuming again, first that I’m interested in having sex with anyone, and that I’m in anyway attracted to women. Also I don’t see how any of you get off to the thought of raping someone.” There is yet another hush that falls over the car. 

“It’s not rape if she wants it.” A voice speaks up.

“And from what I’ve just told you do you think either of them want anything from you? Or are you assuming again? What happens when they say no? Or do you give them the chance to?” It’s quiet again, as if there were more than a few men questioning their morality. 

“Oh okay, well, since you seem to believe we assume too many things, why don’t you enlighten us.” A guy not too far away says. 

“Enlighten you on what exactly?” I don’t even bother trying to hide my annoyance, these guys were starting to get on my nerves. 

“Who else is gay?” I thought about what I should say right now, not really liking the idea of letting any of these guys who definitely just figured out they’re rapist know about myself, or even Nightwing. 

“Who says anyone else is?” Silence again for which I’m almost thankful for but then Jason speaks again. 

“Woah there, a little defensive there birdy, what you scared of something?” His voice is teasing, like a dare. 

“What are you getting at Hood.” I spit, venomously. 

“Just that you were super defensive, and really worked up a minute ago and now you wanna be quiet. What are you afraid of?” The van stops suddenly jolting the knees of the people around me and shooting me toward the two seats at the front, hitting my head on wha has to be the driver's seat. 

“Shit, what the fuck!” I yell, but then hands are pulling at my legs dragging me out the back doors of the van, my back hits the floor with so much force that all the air leaves my lungs hollowing out my chest easily. I’m coughing and gasping trying to regain my breath but it’s not really working out. Honestly I’m just lucky that my suit is taking the brunt of the assault, scrapping loudly on the ground. Struggling just a little bite trying not to make it seem like they have me exactly where they want me but really they do. 

“Ah, sorry about that.” Jason says, he’s close, too close if you ask me. The black bag covering my head is pulled away revealing an old warehouse. 

“Mm, so original.” Jason shrugs to that. 

“Didn’t think you’d mind being somewhere semi-familiar. You know all these old hell holes look the same on the inside anyways.” I nod.

“Yeah, can’t say your wrong.” Jason moves toward me quickly, he pulls my domino off in a rush irritating my skin and making my yell in pain. “That fucking hurts asshole.” He speaks over me. 

“Since were nice and alone now Timmy there’s not need not to speak face to face.” He throws the mask into the darkness surrounding us and I hear it scitter off. “How’s Bruce? Alfred? And Dickie? Oh doesn't Bruce have a legit kid too?” I nod.

“Yeah, Damien. Everyone’s been perfectly-” I pause for dramatic effect. “Normal. What do you want me to say Jason? No one’s good, except Damien he doesn’t care, doesn’t have any emotional ties to you. He’s a demon child though, so I don’t think it’d bother him half as much as it should if anything actually happened to any of us.” He’s sitting on a stool not too far ahead of me, he’s looking me in the eye. 

“Mm, that’s too bad, though it sounds like he take right after his dad in that department.” His words are chilling, and violent in themselves, burning me without him touching my skin. 

“You know that isn-” 

“Nope don’t want to hear it Tim, replacement.” I look away then unable to say he’s wrong. I know what Bruce would say if he were here but that doesn’t stop me from feeling like Jason might just be right. I nod still not looking at him. 

“Anyways, think Dick’s gonna get married soon, about time too, been with his guy for years now, but I also get why they haven’t taken the plunge yet. He’s willing to risk a lot of things but that right there just isn’t something he’s ready for, really wish he would though so I could stop hearing about it.” Jason seems surprised that I continued taking but he asked right wanted to know. “Alfred’s getting up there in age and though won’t say anything we see it, Damien does a number on him, never actually seen Alfred defeated the way he is when the little ass says some off hand remark about one of us. He tries his best though.” I look back at him now noticing a hint of anger in his eyes which I’m not unused to. 

“Yeah, and of course Bruce is Bruce, not much else to it. He’s got so much going on with the Justice League and everything that most of Damien’s training goes to either Dick of me, but Damien seriously hates me or something, eh, but Dick’s always been the cooler of us can’t really complain that I don’t have to deal with him.” Jason speaks now.

“I didn’t want to hear about you.” I nod again. 

“Yeah, sorry.” 

“Well then replacement why don’t we get started?” I lock eyes with him and mentally harden myself knowing that this is going to painful, and that I am not leaving until Jason’s had his fun. 

It’s been maybe an hour of nothing but pain, welts and wolps litter my body, and I’m sure a few of my ribs have to close to breaking, when there’s a sound that is all too fucking telling come from the warehouse doors. It’s almost like Jason does this just to prove a point of how quickly Bruce comes running, just to hurt himself more. Like Joker’s torture wasn’t enough and he needs more so he doesn’t have to feel, so he can keep going. This is why I don’t fight it so much anymore, I’m hoping at some point Bruce gets it, because I know that if I tell him he won’t listen, but now I just want it to stop I want to not have to be kidnapped once every month and beaten into such an awful state that I can’t function. 

So I decide as they start fighting that this needs to stop, both being too fucking lost in their own pain for see the others, and that I’m in the middle where I never wanted to be. Jason’s seconds away from being beaten when I step in attacking Bruce and throwing him off. 

“What the hell have you done Jason?” Bruce screams his eyes burning with furious flames but as he looks at Jason he realized that the other is just as much at a loss as he is. 

“I’m so goddamn done with both of you.” I point from one to the other. My knees buckle, fuck Jason, you really went for it this time. 

“Tim-” I break off Bruce’s sentence. 

“No, fuck, I’m serious. You’re both fucking insane, and I honest don’t care for it anymore. I never wanted to be in the middle of this fucked up shit, okay? You didn’t tell me what I was getting into until it was too late to back out. I tried my fucking best to make you proud,” I point at Jason then. “God, I tried my best, I fucking loved you. And you,” I look back at Bruce, “You did not make it fucking easy, made sure I knew I wasn’t him the whole damn time like I could change that, and now he’s back! And what? I’m still fucking getting shit because I replaced him, you think this shit is easy dancing around the both of you?” I sighed exasperatedly, feeling all too tired suddenly. Their figures swim and my head feels light. “Call Selina.” It’s slurred but I know they heard me. 

_______________________________________

I wake up to a rather pissed off looking woman with a cigarette. Everything hurts as I sit but but she doesn’t move to help me up. “They actually called you, who would have thought.” 

“It was the Bat that called, heard some bitchy whining that sounded like Jason on the other side though.” I laugh and wince through the pain. “You look shit.” She looks me over. 

“Good to know.” I steal the cigarette from her taking a long drag and loving the new burn.

“That’s not good for you.” Her voice holds none of the conviction that it should. 

“Good.” I move through the apartment we’ve been sharing together. It was strange at first but it works out really well, no one knows where I live now and that’s on purpose, I guess if they really wanted to know they could find out, but even then it’s an elaborate puzzle that Riddler helped me with. It really pays to be friends with the bad guys. 

I step into the bathroom and take in the inevitable black and blue discolorations covering my skin. Nothing new really but now they have an idea of how I really feel about it. This whole set up, their relationship, my relationship with them. As if Selina could read my mind there’s the sound of a bass coming easily through the walls of the all too small apartment drowning out the thoughts threatening to bury me once again. The hot water runs over my body making me feel like a whole new person, and really I am, I guess. 

The Tim everyone knew would not have done what I just did, he would have at least went to apologize as soon as he woke up, but me I don’t want to apologize. I want to finish this shower and start on a whole new pack of cigarettes and hopefully be consumed by them, and maybe make some damn coffee. My shower is over when the hot water runs cold, and the rough scratch of a towel against my skin lights me up anew, hardening my resolve. I don’t want to be the replacement anymore. 

“Selina.” Her head tilts toward me but doesn’t come into the room completely, I can see the iris’s of her eyes so I know she’s listening. “I’m done with this bullshit.” Her eyebrows raise and she pulls the cigarette away from her mouth. 

“Which bullshit?”

“Red Robin. I don’t want to be a replacement, or a punching bag.” She smiles and something wicked gleams in her eyes, I love it. 

“Okay Tim, let’s start over shall we?” 

_____________________________________

Two months later:

Sirens ring out over the town, it’s a living hell for anyone and everyone wandering out by themselves tonight, though we planned it that way. We let it quiet, helping here and there to calm the waves, all the while waiting our turn and oh a turn out we’ve got ourselves. It took convincing but once they knew I was on a bender everyone else was more than willing. Not disappointment, no shame, it’s a free for all, do as you wish and get it done fast. Selina and I had hit up three jewelry stores already and are on our way to meet up with Cobblebot and Dent at the museum, I had a few paints I’d always thought would look much better hung in a home instead of the cold halls. 

This was definitely as feeling I could get used to, the freedom of flying and knowing I had nothing holding back. I’d burning the Red Robin suit I’d had in my possession outside the manor earlier after breaking in and taking my stuff I’d left there. Even scribbled out my face in the family photos, oh what would Alfred say if he saw me now, fuck who cares? I let out a laugh even I hadn’t heard before and Selina howls, screaming like a maniac. We’re in view of the museum now and close enough to the see the struggle already taking place between Batman, Nightwing and our friends. Selina throws me a questioning look but I continue on. 

“Hey boys.” I say when I land kicking up a discarded bat and twirling it around. Both heads whips around to me and both Penguin's and Two Face’s lackeys back up knowing that I wanted to talk to my family if given the chance tonight. 

“Red Robin?” Bruce’s voice is small and broken. 

“Awe come now, don’t look at me like that,” I circle them taking a moment to collect my thoughts. “Hoped to see you tonight, get a real goodbye in, don’t know if you noticed or if good ol’ Alf filled you in, had some fun at the manor earlier, but that really just isn’t good enough if you ask me. You deserve more really. Oh and nothing against you Nighty, always loved ya’.” He watches me in amazement unable to understand and honestly I wouldn’t either. 

“Why are you doing this?” 

“I thought I made that perfectly clear to you two months ago.” I don’t give another answer. 

“Come home.” He says.

“I will go home, but later, and not to you. I have a few things I wanted from the museum.” I look at the large building and then back to Bruce. “You can try to stop me, but I’ll have you remember that you taught me to fight so I won’t be anything like those other guys.” I bounce the bat I’m holding against the tip of my boot. 

“I don’t want to fight you.” He says hardening himself toward me. 

“Well If you want to stop me you’ll have to.” I look at Dick. “Wingers, Honey you’ll want to leave. I know of a few things happening close to home that are going down that you might want to get on.” I give him the heads up and watch him pale and move to leave. 

“Nightwing,” Bruce calls to him trying to force him to stay. 

“Go now, I’ll take care of dear old Daddy.” I point at Dick, my voice threatening. “You won’t get another chance, and the shit down there really isn’t good, this isn’t about us, so go.” Dick does, but reluctantly and I return myself to The Batman. 

“Hey why are you letting him go?” One of the assholes from Dents groups yells but I don’t have to say anything because another is hitting him over the head knocking him out. 

“... Ready for it?” Bruce squares his shoulders and takes his signature stance. Too bad for him I’ve been practicing with people who have more than enough experience knocking him flat on his ass. 

“Do-” I don’t give him time speak pulling the bat around and landing a hard hit straight to that damn jaw watching him stutter and stumble back. He came back again but I know where it will hurt worst, which of his scars still bother him and which bones break easiest. I don’t go too far, just make sure he feels it, make sure he knows. And then I pull away not finishing it and signalling that no one else will get to take a go at him either. This is my night so they comply willingly. 

I look at him and let it all go breathing out and relaxing my shoulders rolling them and popping my joints, riding myself of Red Robin. “I’m sorry I disappointed you, I really tired, if it makes this any better I’m not really stealing anything valuable. I just don’t care to work with you anymore, or feel bad about myself either.” 

The rest of the night goes well and as we walk into our apartment Selina is sighing contentedly.

“You really shocked him.” She mumbles to me while we lay tangled together on the couch, passing a cigarette between us. 

“He deserved it.” She laughs a little and I feel it. It’s times like this that I really don’t mind my height, even though she’s taller than me I’ve never felt little to her, it nice. I’m not a second rate civien to her. I’m not filling some space, or making myself useful, I’m just there and she’s just here and we’re just us which is so easy. 

___________________________________

It’s been two weeks since that night and no one has come seeking my out so it’s a surprise when I see Jason walking toward me purposefully, though I don’t react because I could honestly care less about whatever shit he wants to stir up. But as he gets closer I realize he doesn’t even recognize me and as he walks straight past me I follow his with my eyes turning my head and letting his know I’m watching which he does acknowledge if the stiffening of his shoulders is any indication. He’s almost out of ear shot when I whistle a cat call at him grinning to myself when he shudders and comes to a halt. I start moving then putting distance between us, I pull my sunglasses from where they were laying trucked onto the collar of my shirt.

I can feel Jason following me, I knew he wouldn’t let that shit go, but I also know that Selina is waiting for me just around this corner. And as I turn the corner on my heels I am not at all surprised to see Ivy standing there with her grinning back at me, though this is the first time she’s seen me since the whole ‘transformation’ thing, so I give her a performance. I turn on my heels quickly again noticing Jason come around the corner at the same time, I wear a smirk as I come back around arms outstretched pulling Ivy close to my body and kissing her cheek. 

“Hey asshole.” Jason’s voice permeates the air and makes Ivy tense. 

“Yes love, I saw you.” I goad Jason more, loving the face he makes when met with my dismissal.

“You think it’s okay to go around catcalling guys on the street and then running and hiding out with your girlfriend?” He yells at me. 

“Oh honey, Pam’s not my girlfriend.” His face contorts further with rage, while I pull out a cigarette and lighter, and Selina wastes no time wrapping her arms around Ivy where mine had been. “She’s hers.” I say letting the smoke out. 

“Still doesn’t excuse you, and I’m not your honey.” He growls. 

“Course not. That’d be seriously fucked up right, Jason?” He falters then.

“How do you-” His voice cuts off as I pull my sunglasses off. 

“Miss me?” I tilt my head giving him the most dangerously seductive and yet deadly smiles I have. Definitely a result of living with Selina too long. 

“Replacement?” My smile is gone in a second, and I hand Selina the rest of my cigarette which she takes easily, a wicked look on her face. I run the hand through my hair after tugging lightly. 

“My names Tim, fuckwit. Not that you care of course,” I look up but my attention gets caught on the blonde figure skipping toward us shaking my head. “I’m not even Red Robin anymore.” I look back at Jason as Harley comes around him jumping on me. 

“Oh Tim I heard, you look like a million bucks babe truly, too bad you’re gay I’d love a piece of that.” She kisses me, just a peek, and yet I know that red lipstick is staining my lips which I don’t honestly mind. Her voice is sugary sweet as she looks at Jason. “And who are we talking- Oh Baby Bird it’s you.” His face is pale and he steps back, but I hold onto Harley not letting her get closer. 

“Sorry, Har, Jason can’t play today.” I look at her and she frowns at me. 

“And why not?” He looks relieved but also skeptical. 

“Because you’re a fucked up bitch and I think he’s had enough of you for a lifetime.” I smile but my voice is stern though it gives nothing away. 

“Oh, oh, Selina you’ve done such a nice job with him.” She kiss my cheek. “I love him, can I keep him?” Harley squeals. 

“Actually that’s all Tim there.” Harley nuzzle further into the side of my neck. 

“Even better.” She purrs. I hold my hand out and a little toward Selina who give me the cigarette back and I take a drag and then pull it back taking Harley’s chin in my hand and making her look at me blowing the smoke in her face and she moans. “God, he’s like walking sex.” 

“Anyways, you looked busy,” I’m looking at Jason again taking in the shock on his face. “Don’t mind us, we have stuff to do anyways.” I leave him there, confused and gaping at my back, Harley still clinging to me. 

________________________________

Harley’s been back for a few weeks now and has been wreaking havoc on any and every occasion she can sneak herself into, as well as just generally doing shit to stir up trouble. Most of the time I accompany her cause she more or less listens to me. I’m not Mr. J orcourse but she enjoys this whole new Tim shit that’s going on so I play along. It’s only that right now I really don’t want to be here, leave it to Harley to pick a Wayne event to crash, we’re only lucky that it’s a masquerade ball, of course that really doesn’t change much since wear all so used to seeing each other with masks on. 

I’ve been skirting the walls watching her dance with socialites and laughing when she does something sexual that makes them freak out. It’s the little aggression that cause the most disturbance I find and so I’ve taught Harley the art, and she is seriously running with it. This way we the party lasts longer and we can have more fun. But I have a feeling Harley has something up her sleeve that’s going to cause quite the commotion and that is why I came prepared. 

The night is winding down and I’m on the edge of my seat waiting for her move, and there it is. She goes for Damien and I am up moving easily through the people beginning to say goodbye and then I am behind Harley with a knife to her throat. “Now why did you have to go and do this Harley.” I whisper and then look at Damien. “Hey kid.” I wink and the recognition registers in his eyes. 

“Red?” He says. 

“Okay everyone, this is going to go nice and easy, and if you cooperate, no one gets hurt.” I yell and Harley shivers against my body. The music has stopped and I’m spinning Harley out away from me, and then pulling her back. “You have been a very bad girl Harley Quinn. I’m almost tempted to let you get arrested, but you know Cat and Ivy would have my ass for that. So we can do this nicely, or we can do this the hard way.” She leans he head back on my shoulder exposing her neck and speaks, putting on a show just as I am, though we’re both serious, just making sure our presence is known. 

“Oh Red, you really know a way to a girls heart.” And she’s off, pushing away from me and running hysterically through the crowd of people. 

“I warned you.” I yell after her, because I did. I told everyone I wasn’t going to mess with the BatFam and they respected the loyalty I exhibited even after departing. Though Harley was a crazy bitch who already knew everything and just didn’t feel like giving it up, keeping it to herself made her valuable. 

I laugh as she actually tries to ditch me, she’s not half bad but she doesn’t know all the Wayne buildings like the back of her like I do, and so I cut her off, wrapping her in my arms and pulling her off the ground and making our leave. What I don’t expect and hadn’t planned for was to run into Red Hood’s assholes raiding some weapons depot on the edge of town just outside of Wayne grounds. I shake my head putting Harley down and grabbing her forcefully. 

“You listen to me and understand exactly what I’m telling you.” She nod seeing how serious I was back there must have gotten through to her. “You see those asshats.” I point and she looks them over. 

“Yeah?” Her voice sounds like she’s getting the idea. 

“Well, a while ago Jason thought it’d be nice to kidnap me and those guys down there helped.” She hums, bringing her fingers to her lips and nibbles on the tips excitedly. “And we had a nice little discussion about Selina and Pam,” She goes rigid and looks into my eyes. “Said they wouldn’t mind ravaging them, even if they didn’t consent to it.” Her eyes are wide and full of rage, then she’s off ready to beat some manners into the dipshits, and I’m following because I need a release. 

I did not expect, or anticipate Jason being with them, and I was definitely not prepared to be shot, but more than that I didn’t expect Selina and Pam to show up and take the rest of the fuckers down. Apparently Harley had filled them in on the situation and they’d been on their way to pick us up from the party before we’d stumbled across this mess. What really, really makes me question the whole of events though is that Selina fucking kidnapped Jason. 

Jason who is sitting in our kitchen tied to a fucking chair right now, still in mask and everything. I’m sitting on the island, bandaged and pissed, but okay, with a ivy of running blood into my arm replacing what I’d lost. 

“What do you wanna do with him?” Ivy asks this which surprises me but I don’t think about it too much. 

“Haven’t thought of that really.” Harley hands me a sandwich and I take tentative bite. 

“I didn’t poison it Tim!” She yells at me. 

“Didn’t say you did.” I counter.

“Then why’d’ya -” Jason waking up makes Harley shut her mouth. “Hey-” She’s about to speak, but I cut her off. 

“Harley, leave.” She whips around so fast looking at me. She’s about to say something. “I already told you Harley, you aren’t allowed to play with Jason.” I tilt my head at her letting the murderousness my voice held earlier creep back in and I see the shudder run through her at that, and she leaves without a word. “Sorry, Jay.” I look over at him. “Selina would you help him out? The latch is on the underside of the left line.” There a hiss as the mask opens and she pulls it off. Jason is looking at me the way he always did. 

“What the fuck-” I moan a little taking another bite of the sandwich and drowning out Jason. 

“Harley makes amazing sandwiches.” Jason furrows his brows.

“Why am I here?” He ask, his voice just as humorless as it should be. 

“Mm, mm, umm.” I hold up a fingers chewing my food before answering. “Seline kidnapped you, after you shot me, though I was just as out as you were so fuck if I know. Anyways Jay, how’s it been?” The looks he gives me then makes me laugh a little and then regret it immediately. “The fuck Jay, you really have to shoot me?” I grimace. 

“Yeah, I did, you thought fucking with my guys was a good idea.” I shrug. 

“Didn’t know you were there, wouldn’t have if I did, but I also might have, Harley pulled a stunt at the Wayne ball tonight, not a really good time. Even if she did go after the demon child, doesn’t mean I’d let it happen.” 

“You went to the Wayne ball tonight.” I nod. 

“I accompany Harley when she wants to cause a scene make sure no one gets hurt, unless they deserve it, of course.” Jason sizes me up. 

“She listen to you.” I shrug again. “Why?” Selina answers this. 

“He ain’t no Joker, that’s for sure, but Tim’s scary when he wants to be. I think the only reason she doesn’t just bend over backwards for him is cause he doesn’t touch her.” I nod along to what she says. 

“He lets her have her fun though, and joins sometimes, she likes that, watching Tim. He is quite the sight.” Ivy says this which makes me turn and look at her, but she only smiles back. 

“So what you guys fucking now?” Jason asks and Selina bursts out laughing. 

“Oh Tim, did you hear that?” I huff, trying not to laugh myself. 

“I need a cigarette.” Selina lights one up and gives it to me. 

“What’s so funny about that?” Jason asks. 

“Do you not remember about a month ago we ran into each other?” I raise a brow at him but he looks none the wiser about what I’m getting at. “Damn Jay, you’re a detective, babe, can’t even figure it out.” Selina comes up to me pulling on my wrist and take a long drag from the cigarette, pulling away she breaths in my face, while saying. 

“He’s gay sweetie.” Jason’s face registers this information as his brain does and it’s priceless. 

“Your gay.” It’s not so much a question as a statement. 

“You get a gold medal for trying.” I say, and slowly get down from the counter, feeling every goddamn inch in excruciating detail. “Fucking christ Jason, my hip really?” I glare at him, but his eyes are already watching me, taking me in like I’m some new person he’s never met before. “Oh please tell you aren’t some homophobic dickbag, that would just make my life so much better.” Selina stifles a laugh. 

“No.” His voice is strong and stren. “No I’m not, I just didn’t know, did think-” His sentence drops off. 

“Didn’t think what Jay?” I look at him keep pressure of my right hip. 

He laughs, “What are the olds of three of four kids being gay?” I still completely looking at him as he had me just before. Jason’s gay. Well okay. All of my teenage wet dreams surface anew and are pushed away just as quickly. 

“Bat’s really knows how to pick’em.” Selina says, just taking what was left of the cigarette from me. 

“Eh, yeah, though I’m sure Demon spawn is straight, I don’t even want to think about how many times I walked in on something I’d rather never had seen, poor Alf.” I shake those thoughts away from my head trying not to think about it, but something funny comes to mind and I have to stabilize myself on the counter so I don’t fall over but it’s just too funny even with the shooting pain springing up through my back. 

“What’s so funny Tim?” Selina asks with concern in her voice, but a lith of a laugh starting when I almost fall over. 

“Kid has a thing for you, that’s what’s funny. Heard him one time, pretending like he’d caught you, god it was awful, but we weren’t friends then.” Ivy is laughing but Selina looks pissed. 

“What is with guys and their damn perverted mind thinking up shitty things like that?” Her voice is raised and strained. 

“Boys will be boys.” Ivy says and I stiffen. 

“Fuck that, doesn’t given anyone the right. Not a signal right.” My arms are shaking and my hands are white knuckling the counter. 

“Yeah, you’re right Tim.” Selina runs a hand down my back delicately. 

“This has been enlightening, can I go now?” Jason bring us all back to reality. 

“Fuck no you can’t leave, that’s no fun, the party isn’t over, Jay.” 

“If you want an apology you’re going to be waiting for a long ass time cause I’m not apologizing.” I shake my head at that. 

“No I don’t want your apology, because I’m not mad at you. I let that go, beat the shit out of B and said goodbye to that life. But there are things I have yet to let go of.” Selina brings a chair over for me and I sit down.

“What is this therapy?” Jason jeers. 

“Isn’t that what you were using me for?” He looks away and I smirk. “No one has to know, Jay.” I get more comfortable. “Either way, you’re going to listen and then you can go.” I grab one of the kitchen knives and cut the restraints holding Jason to the chair, he goes to try and leave but Selina pusha him back down. 

“He said you’re staying and listening and then you can leave, I think you owe him that.” I pat her hand and she removes it. 

“No I guess, whatever Jason wants is fine. Technically I didn't even want him here, having him here mess up with whole secret part, you know, but I guess I can always ask Ed for help again when we have to move.” I turn back to Jason. “So yeah, leave if you like. I won’t keep you here.” You can see it all over his face that this is not what he’d been expecting, and that he was honestly torn about what to do. 

“What do you want to tell me?” He asks after a while. I look at him, having not been until he spoke. 

“I wanted to talk to Robin, well I guess that’s a stretch there really, you aren’t Robin anymore, but you were, and I admired you so damn much.” He looks genuinely surprised and taken aback, a sneer creeping up on his face. 

“Fuck you.” He growls and stands to leave, but before he can Selina, who had walked away momentarily, comes back carrying a familiar box, opening it and letting the content flutter into the air. Jason stops looking around at all the pictures. 

“Selina.” The edge in my voice doesn’t go unnoticed, and she steps back giving me an apologetic look. 

“Sorry Tim, he needs to know.” I shake my head and click my tongue. 

“These are all pictures of my and Batman, why do you have them?” Jason shouts accusingly at me. 

“They’re mine.” I say calm, cool, and collected, thought I feel none of those things. 

“The fuck they are-” 

“I took them, with my camera.” I extend the explanation and Jason stops cold again. “For years, I thought that you were, fuck I don’t know, you were god like in my eyes. Dick be damned, I didn’t and don’t care about any other Robin, not like you Jason. I didn’t even know you were dead until after training. Fuck the day of my first patrol he takes me out there and shows me the ‘grave’ tells me about the dangers of being too overzealous, in stills the fear of god within me. But I was devastated, thinking you’d come walking through the door someday just like Dick, just find out all my hopes, my dreams, were only ever going to be empty, hollow childish wishes. I thought the goddamn world of you, like to hung my moon and stars, and you were gone like that.” I didn’t realize I’d started crying, but I didn’t let up.

“I did everything for you, worked harder, did more, pushed and pushed myself, doing any and everything I could because you never fucking got to, and then you come back! And Bat’s is telling me that crazy guy trying to kill me is Jason Fucking Todd, my hero, the Robin I had followed behind, the boy I was trying for hard to do proud. I’d spend so many stupid fucking years looking at your suit hung up in a glass case, too much of it spent crying all to find out that you were alive and trying to kill me. It wasn’t until then that the idea that I’d replaced you came up. It hadn’t ever felt that way until you were back, because I knew you never gave up being Robin, you died. You died and someone had to take your place, but that was never what I wanted. I wanted you. Not fucking scars and broken bones, I wanted you.” I’m shaking now and for some reason standing but I haven’t stepped forward, no I’m just standing and now that I know I am I sit back down feeling nauseous, and cold. Like I’m finally empty, like there is no longer anything that can hurt me. 

It’s quiet as Jason leaves. 

____________________________________

Three months later:

“You sure this is okay?” Selina says fixing my tie and looking more over, I nod because I don’t want to talk, I want this over. A month ago Nightwing had swooped down out of nowhere and given me a wedding invitation. “You look great sweetheart.” I just glare at her, though I can’t be mad, I’m just happy she’s going to be my date. Harley had left about two weeks after the Jason thing, not because anything was bad, just didn’t want to be around for the Joker’s day of death, which I can understand. If I had known the day Jason died I would have been a mess on that day every year. 

Ivy hands me a shot of whatever the fuck Selina and I have in the apartment and I take it easily. We’re out the door faster than intended and to the venue even faster, though honestly I should have known Selina would speed here. There’s a skinny boy working the valet parking whom takes the keys to Selina’s piss poor excuse for a car as we head inside, and try no to cringe at how the piece of shit looks mixed with the BMW’s and other luxurious cars. 

“Damn rich people.” She mutters and I laugh.

“You do realize I’m a trust fund baby too.” She looks me over and and raises a brow. 

“Bet the B man has something nice stored away for you too.” I shake my head. 

“I don’t care if he does or doesn’t.” The presence of every person here just fucking scream snobbish prude. “God I do not miss this.” I see a few people look my way and though they recognize me they don’t come over. We take seats on Joseph's side on purpose keeping away from anyone we actually know. Though as the seats fill up I almost feel bad for it. An elderly woman turns around to speak to us. 

“How do you know the grooms?” A wicked look over takes Selina and I just don’t have the heart to stop her. 

“Oh we go to orgies together.” I keep my composure though it’s hard with the way the woman gawks at us, and as soon as she turns around muttering about the audacity I can’t hold it and turn away completely letting the laugh over take me. Once I have it all together again I look over at Selina and see the woman giving me a questioning looking to which I respond with a suggestive one that’s sort of open ended. 

“God, the best part is that Greyson totally would.” Seline only smiled. 

People were now completely seated and I could see Bruce, Alfred, and Damien all sitting in front with an open spot, which nagged at my conscious but didn’t make me get up. It wasn’t until Joe walked down the aisle that I noticed Jason, sitting in the same row as Selina and I but on Dicks side. His eyes met mine for a brief second before I look away noticing the change in the song and smiling to myself, Dick and I’s song, I’m not even mad he used to cause everyone knows he taught me to dance to this, I catch Bruce's gaze for just a moment as Dick walks past him and then my eyes are gone. 

“Now I won’t lie to you, I cried. It’s about damn time. Also Joe, if dear old aunt Sofie says something about orgy friends that wasn’t me.” Joe has the biggest smile spread across his face as I speak gaining their attention. I snuck out just after they walked down the aisle to say hi because I didn’t get to before. 

“Tim.” He sounds so relieved and happy to see me it breaks my heart a little. “Orgy friends, really?” He laughs and it mends the tear that had begun to scar it’s way across my heart. 

“Wasn’t my idea, but I can’t say I disapprove.” I shrug and then hug the man holding him close a little longer because it really had been too long. 

“You look,” He pauses looking me over quickly. “Fuck.” He breaths and I laugh, but it’s just then that Dick enters the conversation having been to shocked to earlier. 

“Tim.” And if Joe’s voice wasn’t like shattering glass in my bare hands Dicks was like being set on fire by Firefly, again. I have to look away and everything so I don’t cry. 

“Hey, Dick.” My voice is soft, unguarded. 

“I thought you didn’t come there was a-”

“Yeah, I saw it.” I look down. 

“Tim we’re so happy you’re here.” Joe’s voice brightens to tension and I look back up. 

“What did you really think I’d miss this? God how long have I been saying you needed to get married? I guess it was you who finally wore Greyson down? He’s a softy for you.” I push Joe’s shoulder with my own, leaning away from Dick so he can’t touch me, I don’t think I could take that. 

“You’re staying for the reception.” Joe states matter-of-factly.

“Of course, free booze? And if you think I’m leaving before you’ve got your money’s worth you’re dead fucking wrong. Now if you’ll excuse me I need a cigarette.” I’m about to move past them but Dick puts his hand out and holds my upper arm. I tense immediately. 

“Firstly, I don’t think I need to tell you that smoking isn’t good for you, and secondly, I want pictures with you.” I nod at that. 

“I’m not your problem Greyson.” I start, and continue with. “I’ll take pictures but not with the family.” When I get back from my little break they’re half way through the Wayne pictures, and even fucking Jason is up there. I walk back over to Selina and turn my back on the altar, she looks at me, half turned toward the stairs that everyone stands on. 

“So that’s the little fucker who think he can wrestle me down and fuck me?” I laugh loudly having not expected that at all. 

“Oh god, I can’t believe that’s the first thing you think of right now. But yeah that’s him.” She brushes something off my jacket and hums. 

“As if.” She finally says. “You talk to them?” 

“Dick and Joe? Oh yeah, I caught them as I was on my way out, Dick wants pictures but I told him I won’t take any with the family. Also Joe thought the orgy thing was hilarious.” She nods and huffs.

“So what, we just wait until the little shit is done posing.” I look over my shoulder and see Damien doing some dumb shit, and the exasperated look on Bruce's face. 

“What a dipshit.” She laughs loudly this time laying her head on my shoulder and continuing to watch, not too long but long enough later she sighs. 

“They’re done.” She manages to say just before Joe screams my names. I twirl around a grin plastered on my face which really isn’t fake, deciding that I wanted to be annoying I climbed onto the pew in front of me and relished in the horrified face Dick made. I take it slow walking on the thin strp of wood that is the back of the pews, and once I’m with in a safe distance from the alter I roll my upper body forward and flip around, landing at the bottom of the stairs and extending my arms looking around at everyone. A few people whistle, Selina being the loudest, while she also screams my name and other ungodly things, and I shot finger guns at her to which he swoons. 

“Boys.” I turn around to them and see the slight anger burning in Dicks eyes, so I pull my hands up in surrender. 

“You’re really different Tim.” Joe giggles. 

“Oh yeah?” I look at him putting my arm around his waist letting Dick know I would not be standing next to him. 

“Yeah, but it’s not bad.” I lean in close to his ear my forehead pressing lightly against his head, and my hand running dangerously low. 

“Definitely bad.” I whisper and feel him shiver, and just as fast as it had happened it was done and I was smiling wholeheartedly at the photographer with a slightly dazed Joe next to me. 

Too many pictures later I was allowed to go back to Selina who had been exiled to stand alone while literally every Wayne stayed on the other side of the fucking room. Taking full advantage of the spare time we had and the second photographer, who by now had more than enough pictures of me fucking around I decided that if I was going to be here I was going to have my fun. Selina seemed a little surprised when I took her hand but as I lead her to the aisle she gets the idea, and moves accordingly. 

“What did you tell him?” She whispers and I smirk. 

“He said I was different and that it wasn’t bad, so I had some fun, told him it was definitely bad.” She shook her head. 

“You realize he just got married right?” I give her a look and nod. 

“And you realize you told his Aunt that We all go to orgies together?” She laughs. 

“Touche.” We finish our little round of dancing and suddenly I’m aware of the attention I’m receiving from my adoptive family. I sigh and Selina take notice as well. “ You need to talk to them.”

“Yeah?” I look at her. “I could also go for another cigarette, but I don’t think now's an appropriate time.” She rolls her eyes and pulls me over to them, though they seem genuinely surprised. 

“Tim.” Bruce nods in greeting and I roll my eyes. 

“Alfred.” I open my arms and hug him, the old man doesn’t even hesitate pulling me closely and I am all the aware of how much he’s deteriorated. He’s sniffles and I have to pull away because that’s too much. 

“Demon.” I look at the child and he glares at me. 

“Drake.” He responds, coldly.

“Dick.” I nod at Dick as he walks over with Joe. Dick wastes no fucking time coming right up to me and pulling me to his chest though not in a hug. I’m not even phased. 

“Who fucking taught you it was okay to steal the show at someone else’s wedding?” He seeths. 

“Calm the fuck down Greyson, we all know Joey’s only got eyes for you.” 

“Yeah, well don’t be surprised when I do something equally rude at your wedding.” I laugh in his face. 

“Who the fuck said I was going to get married?” He seems taken aback by this, of course when I was younger I felt differently, and Dick knew that. “It’s cute, that you think I’m still that boy. But seriously, don’t get your hopes up.” I grab his hands forcing him to release my shirt. “Wrinkled my shirt Dick, that’s not very nice.” I catch his hand that comes up to punch me, glaring at him. “Well now, why’d you go and do that?” 

“Get out.” Everyone else stiffens, even Selina. 

“Yeah, okay.” I brush some dust off his jacket and hug him quickly, letting go and leaving with the sound of my name being yelled. Selina finds me on the rooftop of some old furniture store. 

“Hey Tim.” I swallow hard and feel the tears finally fall.


End file.
